


Leonard's Choice

by Alyson



Series: Choices [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, McCoy/Kirk unrequited, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Takes place some time after the events of 'Spock's Choice.' This is the first of the two possible finales of the Choices series.





	Leonard's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Spock, and I like reading Spones, but my OTP is McKirk and it does things, bad things, to my heart to break Kirk's, even when it's his decision. So, two outcomes, pick the one you like best :).

Leonard McCoy served out the five year mission on the Enterprise before taking an assignment on Earth. Spock served another two after that as Jim Kirk's First Officer, then he accepted a promotion to Captain and began teaching full time at Starfleet Academy.

Jim had known both days were coming. He found himself a new, capable CMO, and then promoted Sulu to First Officer; another officer he knew he'd lose soon as it wouldn't be long before he was captaining his own ship. Chekov had already moved on, serving as Tactical Officer for the Reliant. The rumor mill was ripe with news that he would soon take over as First Officer over there. Jim was proud, even if he did miss him.

Luckily, Uhura seemed content with where she was. Deep space was where she wanted to be, just like him. And Scotty... Scotty was never leaving his lady. Kirk could see a future where they both went down with the ship. He hoped not, but if anyone did, it would be them.  
The Enterprise carried on, and so did her Captain. It wasn't the same, but it was still damn good.

*~*~*~*

The wedding on New Vulcan was a solemn occasion for Spock's family, but you could feel their pride even if they would deny such an emotional reaction. Their son of two worlds was bonding with a good, strong man and Sarek for one knew that Leonard McCoy was the best possible choice for his son. He hoped they would bring each other balance.

The crew of the Enterprise and Leonard's own family were unable to attend. His mamma would have, but he had insisted that she not make the trip all the way out just to bake on the desert planet. Georgia was one thing, but the Vulcans had managed to find a new planet that was just as hot as their former home.

The Enterprise was simply too far away on an assignment to make it on time. Everyone had sent their regrets. Jim's had been teasing, saying how he wished he could see Bones sweating to death in his robes. That was just like Jim. But jokes on him, Leonard had thought, he wasn't wearing anything underneath. The Vulcan secret to a nice cool draft.

*~*~*~*

When they had the ceremony on Earth, the McCoys went all out. Leonard had sort of wanted to see his bondmate in a tux, but they both chose to wear their dress uniforms. The Enterprise, thankfully, was able to make it this time. So, while Leonard's daughter, Joanna, would stand with him, Jim would stand with Spock.

It was a surprise when there was a tap on Leonard's bedroom door the morning of the wedding while he was getting ready. His mother was overseeing the setup and Joanna was already in the room with him, fussing over his uniform. Spock had been warned he would not be allowed to see Leonard the day before, despite them already being married on Vulcan, so he wasn't sure who it could be. 

Joanna answered the door and then excused herself as she let his guest in.

“Hey, Bone,” Jim said quietly, a soft smile as he took in his former CMO.

“Jim,” Leonard sighed, and hugged the other man tight to him. “I haven't seen you in... well, too long.”

“I know,” he laughed, holding his old friend at arm's length. “Retirement looks good on you.”

“I'm not retired,” the other man chastised him, responding to an old argument. “I'm just working at Starfleet Medical now.”

“I know,” Jim laughed. “Maybe it's married life that's making you glow.”

“Or the pregnancy.”

“What!?”

“Oh my god, the look on your face,” McCoy laughed. “I'm joking, Jim. No one's pregnant, at least not me or Spock. You're so easy, sometimes.”

“Well, I wouldn't be surprised,” Jim huffed in embarrassment. “I figure it won't be long before there's  
some little Vulcan McCoys running around.”

“I don't know,” Leonard admitted. “We haven't talked about it. But Joanna is nineteen. I don't really want to start over. We'll see. Should probably talk to Spock about it before I give you any answers.”

“Oh. I just assumed... you know, never mind. It doesn't matter. You look great, Bones. I just wanted to see you before you got all swept up in your day.”

“I'm glad you did. Let's not let so much time go by next time.”

“Tell you what. Comm me when you two are back from your honeymoon. We'll figure out when I'll be back this way and I'll take some shoreleave here with the two of you.”

“Perfect! I know Spock will like having some down time with you, too.”

With that, and another firm hug, Jim left, feeling a pang of something sharp and bittersweet, as well as a warmth that he let drown it.

*~*~*~*

The Human ceremony was just as beautiful as the Vulcan, in very different ways. Standing behind Spock, Jim could see Leonard's face through out the entire thing, taking his vows, eyes never leaving Spock's. For a moment, a brief, traitorous moment, Jim imagined him and Spock in reversed positions and that it was to him that Bones was promising his life to. He let himself imagine it was him that had put that sparkle in his eyes, that blush to his cheeks. He put himself back in his place quickly, before the thoughts grew sad.

And really noticed how Bones was looking at his mate. Flushed and with a lustful glint he remembered from some Academy parties and shoreleaves. With a quiet chuckle, Jim remembered that Bones would have been mentally bonded to Spock on Vulcan and with their hands clasped together in the Human way, he could probably receive direct thoughts from him. That blush was growing. Spock was a filthy bastard.

*~*~*~*

“Stories? Oh, I can tell you all some real doozies... about both grooms,” Jim grinned evilly at his rapt audience at the reception. McCoy groaned and everyone laughed, especially Jim.

*~*~*~*

One last drink while he watched his two best friends slow dance the night away, then Captain Kirk squared his shoulders and commed the ship to beam him up.

The crew would be spending some time on Earth, either to visit family or see the sights. Jim would spend the time on the ship, his best girl. Other than the two people about to head off for a week alone, he didn't have anyone on the planet he cared to visit, nor any place he and Bones hadn't traipsed around on vacations of their own that he wanted to see. He'd rather make use of his down time to get caught up, and maybe a little ahead, if he were lucky.

If his quarters felt a little chilly at night by himself, he ignored it. It was all part of the job, and it was a choice he didn't regret.

 

The End


End file.
